Catching Up
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Having recovered from his depression, it's time for Billy to start catching up on everything he missed during those months. Thankfully, Teddy's there to help him every step of the way. Post ACC


I don't own YA.

* * *

**_Catching Up_**

It had been several months since Billy fell into his depression, but he was finally recovering, thanks to support from family and friends, and of course, his _amazing_boyfriend, who along the way leveled up into a fiancé. It was refreshing, really, to be back amongst the living again, and Billy was practically rediscovering many things he took for granted before. Things like fresh air, and free time, and teasing his brothers. Even hearing about what new studies his mother was going on about was almost fascinating (almost), and he occasionally even volunteered to help his father in the kitchen. Every-day life was suddenly enchanting, and Billy couldn't get enough of it.  
What was even more magical was Teddy, and how Billy came to appreciate him all over again.

Teddy never left Billy, never gave up on him. Billy was all too happy to spend as much time as he could with Teddy, who seemed just as eager to enjoy Billy's company now that the guy did more than just stare blankly out the window. And of course, Teddy being the wonderful guy and amazing boyfriend and even better fiancé that he was, he was more than determined to help Billy catch up on everything he missed out on when he was depressed - everything.

"-And then we have the Dark Horse releases-" Teddy announced and pulled another impressive if not intimidating pile of comic book issues from the closet.  
Billy stared at it as it was placed next to the other piles from the other publishes, which stood next to the game boxes Teddy bought, knowing Billy was interested in those titles. A moment of scrutiny followed before Billy looked up at Teddy, who was looking back so happily Billy thought for a moment he was sparkling.

"Ok, I- I think that's enough for now-"

"You sure? There's still the Image releases-"

Billy managed to grab Teddy's wrist before another pile was taken out of the closet to clutter up the room.

"Positive!"

"…ok then." Teddy relented and moved to sit on the floor with his back against the bed, next to Billy, who was gawking helplessly at the books and issues and games before him.

"How am I supposed to go over this?" He asked with no small amount of helplessness.

"I'd recommend _quickly_." Teddy replied easily enough.  
"Marvel's starting another event next month, and it looks promising. Also-"

"There's _more_?!" Billy groaned and leaned his head back against the mattress.

"There's more, the external hard-drive is filling up, so we better start watching some series and movies, too."

A shadow settled on Billy's eyes and he looked at Teddy, who grinned back with all the excitement of a child.

"Is this even humanly possible?"

"I doubt it. So it's a good thing I'm _not_ human, and you're a very special case." Teddy reassured and took Billy's hand in both of his.  
Billy let him, and for a moment took in the happy-as-can-be expression on Teddy's face before he turned his attention back to the piles. He picked up a volume at random then and examined it.

"Guess I better just… get started, huh."

"Preferably." Teddy confirmed and squeezed Billy's hand gently. Now, normally, reading comics with one hand would've been problematic, but Teddy trusted Billy to be able to handle it with his powers.  
Billy stalled, though, eyes fixed on the autograph that adorned the issue's cover.

"What- I thought _you_ had the signed issue." Billy exclaimed. He remembered the signing event that took place when he was still out of commission, one he obviously didn't attend.

Teddy on his part shrugged, not quite seeing the problem.  
"I do."

"Then, what, did you drag Kate along? Or, wow, _Tommy_? It was a one-per-person event, right?"

Billy felt Teddy's hold on his hand tighten again, and he looked back at the blond. It was hard to say Teddy looked saddened, but there _was_ something to his expression then, not unlike longing.

"I can be as many people as I need to be, remember?"

Billy fell silent at that, and Teddy used that chance to pull closer until their shoulders and legs were touching.

"Read it~" He coaxed and leaned closer still to nudge his nose against Billy's temple.  
The fond gesture made Billy smile again, and then let out a mostly playful huff.

"_One_ spoiler, Altman-"

"I know, I'll be zapped, don't worry." Teddy purred and kissed Billy's shoulder before resting his head on it.  
"My lips are sealed."

Billy took that statement with a grain of salt, but didn't pursue the issue further. He instead began reading, using his magic to compensate for the loss of the hand Teddy was still playing with.

Teddy was true to his word, and every time he felt like saying anything at all, he tilted his head and kissed Billy's shoulder instead. He enjoyed every last one of Billy's reactions, expressions, exclamations, and the guy simply being who he used to be again. Teddy remained there in this manner while Billy read through the back issues Teddy collected for him, feeling almost happy enough to cry.


End file.
